


Samurai

by BlackVelvet42



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Darkfic, F/M, Living Witness Universe, Voyager Mirror March
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 04:31:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackVelvet42/pseuds/BlackVelvet42
Summary: “Watch it, Tom. You’re talking about my girlfriend.”





	Samurai

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you angrywarrior69 for organizing the most inspiring fic event since Kinktober!  
> And thank you Killermanatee for the beta. Love you both dearly.

* * *

  

The leather-clad finger tapping on the armrest paused mid-move.

“Boys…”

Her voice was steady, indifferent even, the way she liked to portray herself in front of the crew, but having sat next to her, observing her impulses and mood changes for the past years, Chakotay could sense her fast-growing irritation.

Too bad the young officers she was referring to weren’t tuned in to her signals.

“… the fuck would Libby still be waiting for you? With a pretty face like that? Sucking some dick will get her anything, don’t you think she’d figured that out by now?”

“Watch it, Tom. You’re talking about my girlfriend.”

“You mean your ex-girlfriend, dumbass. I never did understand why she was with you. She could have scored a hell of a lot better than a pimple-faced ensign with long hair and… When are you cutting that hair, Harry? You look ridiculous.”

“I don’t see any more pips on your collar, Tom.”

Kathryn rubbed her brow, clenching her jaw.

“Boys…”

Damn, she was hot when she got angry.

“And what is that sword you’re carrying with you all the time? Seriously, if you want to look like a warrior, try growing a beard or getting a new tattoo like the big guy in command, don’t play around with something that looks like a toy.”

“Not just any sword, it’s a katana. And I happen to like the feel of it.”

“A _samurai_ sword? Hahaha! You have about as much samurai blood in your veins as I do, no matter how closely you’ve been studying your long family line.”

“It’s only a pastime, Tom. I’m getting good using it.”

“Like you did with the clarinet? Jesus Christ, the noise you made with that thing, your parents would be…”

“BOYS!”

The same second her roar rose over their quarrel, the katana sliced through the air with a high-pitched whistle. A splash of blood hit Chakotay’s boots.

In the stunned silence that followed came two thumps; first a lighter, then a heavier one.

A blond-haired head rolled to the middle of the command floor, calling for attention one final time.

Kathryn glanced over her shoulder at Harry, a crimson stain she didn’t bother to wipe off dripping down the side of her face.

“I agree he was particularly annoying today, Mr. Kim, but still. You just slayed my helmsman.”

Everyone held their breath, aware of their captain’s temper and unpredictability when she was irritated.

Everyone - except Chakotay, whose groin tightened delightfully at feeling her wrath, and Harry, who was focused on cleaning his precious blade with the hem of Tom’s uniform jacket.

“With all due respect, Captain, for as long as I can remember he’s been more interested in fucking the Delaney sisters than being on duty. And when he’s bothered to drag his ass here, he’s been complaining non-stop about every single plan, decision, and order. Frankly, I think I did you a favor and finally earned that extra pip.”

Bold move.

Arrogant, probably stupid – but bold.

Kathryn leaned back in her chair, the motion stretching her already snug uniform even tighter against her breasts, enjoying the opportunity to delay her reply and judgment.

Chakotay’s lips turned into a small smile.

In such moments, her love for power was plain to see, although love was too weak a word to convey her full emotion. Absolute control over every single life on board was the fire that kept her heart beating.

“Fine. Take the pip, Lieutenant Kim, and clean up this mess off my bridge.”

Wasting no time, Harry snatched a bloodstained piece of gold and wiped it clean, then attached it to his collar. Getting up, he straightened his spine and rolled his shoulders, every inch of him beaming with pride and confidence but also a newly discovered strength Chakotay would have to keep a close eye on.

He wasn’t the only one glowing, though.

Cheeks flushed, Kathryn bit her lip and pressed her thighs together, the gesture seen so many times Chakotay’s smile widened into a grin.

“And Lieutenant, report at my quarters after your shift, say, 2100 hours. Commander Chakotay and I will be expecting your services tonight.”

  

* * *

 


End file.
